All That jazz
by Sarah Lynch
Summary: I love Chicago, and I also love X-men! So it's pretty much Chicago acted out by Evo characters! Whee! Jean as Roxie, Wanda as Velma, Duncan as Fred, and Professor X as Billy Flynn! It's great, I swear!


First chapter, hope you all like! Yes, I did change Roxie, Fred, and Velma's names…hope it doesn't screw things up too much. *crosses fingers* R/r! ^_^

A jazzy tune played outside of a Chicago theater, muffled from the outside by the sound of traffic and shouting. One of the voices seemed to stand out from the rest, a bitter, angry voice muttering to itself. Her face couldn't be seen, as it was lowered to the ground, exposing the back of her head. Her black hair was cropped short, even shorter than most of the jazz dancers wore it, with dark red along the bottom. The beading on her dress jangled faintly along with the rhythm of her high heels as she reached the back door of the theater, stepping quickly around puddles. A flyer hung on the wall next to the door, reading "Wanda and Pietro". With a quick swipe of her hand, Pietro's name was torn off. She was inside before it hit the ground.

As she ran up the stairs to her dressing room, Charlie the stage manager stepped out in front of her. "You're late! Where's Pietro?" He looked over her shoulder anxiously, before she pushed past him. "Pietro's not feeling himself tonight…" Charlie hurried after her. "What do you mean? These people paid to see a double act!" Wanda didn't want to deal with this. Didn't he realize she was already having a bad day? "Don't worry, I can do it alone." 

She slammed the door in Charlie's face and threw her suitcase against the wall. Opening it hurridly, she dug around the costumes and underwear until she grabbed a pistol. Looking around the room for a place to stash it, her eyes landed on her dresser. She yanked open the lower drawer and buried it underneath a pile of clothes. At least that was taken care of. She reached behind her to begin to undress, when she realized her hands where covered with blood. "Shit! Shit!" Running over to the sink, she began to scrub them feverishly, finally wiping them clean on a hand towel.

Five minutes later she was dressed and ready for the stage. She could hear the announcer from behind the curtain, his voice creating a hush over the audience. "Now presenting, Wanda and Pietro! The Maximoff twins!" Wanda sneered a bit at the mention of Pietro's name, but slid onstage anyway, the intro to "All that Jazz" beginning to play. The audience looked a bit puzzeled, and she nodded for the spotlight worker to fix Pietro's spotlight on her as well. She beamed in the light, and began to sing. "C'mon babe, why don't we paint the town?" She winked, raising and lowering her eyes. "And all that jazz…"

From somewhere in the audience, Jean Grey watched Wanda with starstruck eyes. She could almost see herself there, on the stage, doing the dance. It was all she had ever wanted. She was snapped out of her trance when someone clapped her on the shoulder. "C'mon babe, it's time to go…" C'mon babe. Everything sounded like a jazz song to her nowadays. She pouted a bit at Duncan. "But the show's just started…" She sighed, knowing she wasn't going to get anywhere. "Did you tell your friend about me?"

Duncan smirked. "Yeah, sure…I told him all about you." He slapped Jean's rear as they headed out the door, her arm around his waist. 

Wanda was working the audience now, on the shoulders of one of the male dancers. "Start the car I know a whoopee spot, where the gin is cold, but the piano's hot!" She lent over and grabbed the piano player's cigarette, taking a quick puff before passing it off to her dancer. "It's just a noisy hall, where there's a nightly brawl and all…that…jazz." From the corner of her heavily shadowed eye she could see a group of police officers enter the club. Like she hadn't seen that coming. Oh well. She winked seductively at one of the audience members and continued her song. "Oh, your gonna see her shimey, shimey, shake…and all that jazz!"

Duncan and Jean rushed up the stairs of Jean's apartment complex, tugging on each other's jackets playfully. Jean giggled as Duncan kissed her nose, and then outright laughed when he pinned her against a neighbor's door. They might've stayed right there all night, if the tenant hadn't opened up the door, scowling at them. "Mrs. Summers…" Jean flushed, suppressing a giggle. "This is Duncan…he's my brother." Duncan howled with laughter and grabbed Jean's wrist, running off with her down the hallway.

Whispers had broken out amongst the audience as the police officers watched the end of Wanda's song. They were there for her of course, she'd figured as much. Standing in the middle of the stage now, she spread out her arms. Might as well go out with a bang. Closing her eyes she hit the last few notes of her song. "Oh, I'm no one's wife but…oh! I love my life! And all…that…jazz!" The crowd erupted in applause and cat calls, but Wanda's attention was towards the officers. She was glad the people enjoyed the show. It was probably the last she'd be giving in a long, long time.

Duncan rolled out of bed and headed to the bathroom, leaving Jean slightly bewildered. She rubbed her eyes, standing up and putting on her robe. "Hey…where's the fire?" Duncan shot her a look and began to put on his pants. "Your husband should be getting back soon." 

Jean folded her arms, walking over the record player and turning the crank. "You know Scott doesn't get back till midnight." Duncan was silent. "I've been thinking. All the great acts nowadays have something special…" She paused for a minute. "A signature, you know?" He wasn't listening. She headed over to him, rubbing his shoulders as he tied his tie. "I was thinking, you know, for my act…"

He shoved her away roughly. "Face it kid, you ain't never going to have an act." He smoothed out his shirt and reached for his jacket.

"What're you talking about Duncan?" She whimpered a little. "You and me, we could open our own theater…you could run it and I could sing!"

"I'm a furniture salesman for God's sake Jean!"

"But you've got connections…your friend at the theater!"

He rolled his eyes, turning on her. "There IS no friend at the theater. You were hot stuff…" He reached over and grabbed her bottom. "I'd say anything to get a piece of that."

Jean began to grow hysterical, reaching out towards him. "But what about us, Duncan? What about you and me?"

"We had a few laughs, lets just leave it at that." She continued towards him, but he shoved her away roughly, knocking a few things from the dresser when she hit it. He raised his hand at her threateningly. "Huh? You come near me again and I'll put your lights out!"

She rose shakily to her feet, reaching over towards the dresser drawer. "You're…you're a liar Duncan."

"Yeah, yeah, who isn't?"

"You lied to me…you son of a bitch!" Her hand closed around Scott's pistol, and she raised it towards Duncan's back. "You son of a bitch!"

The shots hit Duncan before he could turn around. One, two, three. He fell over, Jean's eyes growing wide, her face tearstained. She let the gun clatter to the floor, still in shock from what she'd done. "You son of a bitch…"


End file.
